I can't take it anymore
by a-rab
Summary: Just some smutt following the elevator scene in Swan Song Season 8 x 24 . Just a mere oneshot. If you want I will add another chapter.


**AN: ok so I loved the elevator scene and in the mood for some smutt. So logically what do I do? I combine the two. Follows pretty much from Season 8x24 swan song. If you haven't seen it you don't need to, I wont give away any details except for the elevator scene because its soo damn cute. TIVA rules**

Tony follows her into the elevator. He sighs. Maybe in an attempt to break the ice and comfort Ziva or maybe to just let out his emotions that he's kept hidden about the last few days.

'There is always another monster' her voice breaking as she tries to hold back her tears.

He waits before he responds.

'yep'

He wants her to continue. Let it out. Better out than in.

'I mean we pursue them but we just keep making targets ourselves.'

Another Agent down and he knows that Ziva is struggling. His strong Israeli ninja was hurt and letting her emotions out.

'Better us that someone who didn't sign up for it.' He pulls her into a hug knowing that contact is what is needed in situations like these.

Just as the elevator dings she pulls apart.

'I don't think I can take it anymore.' He voice breaks even more and she knows that a wave of tears are going to hit. She can feel the flood building up in her body and she doesn't want to let it out in front of someone she loves. For him to see her like this, all weak, it's not right. She storms to her car but before she could open the door a hand grabs her arm and turns her around.

She gasps and parts her lips only to feel a pair of soft lips pressing against her mouth. She had let her guard down. Thats the only reason this attacker could have got this far without having broken a few bones. She pulled apart and then saw his face.

His hands came up to her face and wipe away the tears.

'Tony...' she whimpered

'we'll catch this guy, ok?' He then pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was more defined. His tongue probed her mouth.

Tony's hand slid to the small of her back while his other hand kept her head in place not that that was needed.

Ziva's head was throbbing.

Her body was throbbing.

All sorts of sensations were moving through her body. She moaned into his mouth.

That moan seemed to go straight to Tony's pants. They managed to move themselves to the pillar near her car. He wanted to lift her against something. He wasn't thinking straight. He wanted her. No he needed her. More importantly he knew that she needed this. And he was going to give it to her.

Her back hit the pillar and she sighed while grinding herself onto him.

She unzipped his trousers and took his length in her hands.

'Zi...' he moaned and his breath hitched. She stroked him up and down getting a proper feel for him.

All of a sudden like he had been electrocuted he turned Ziva around so she had her back to him and was facing the pillar. Then stuck his hand down her pants.

God she was wet. He pulled her underwear down with her cargo pants.

His fingers explored her slick centre and made her moan.

'Tooow-neh I need you now...please' she gasped all breathy.

Well he wasn't going to keep a lady waiting.

Pulling her around, he entered her with one swift move.

Both gasping. She was so tight. He was so big. They both took a moment to adjust.

That moment passed very quickly.

'Tony move!' she commanded into his ear.

He did as he was told. With each stroke she lifted her hips towards him meeting him and causing them both to moan.

It didn't take long before they were both spent.

The sight was one to see.

And well Vance could see it. Sitting in his office looking at the security cameras, very turned on by what he had just seen; Tony holding himself up and using the pillar to steady himself, while Ziva used Tony's body to keep herself standing.

Once their breathing returned to normal, they straightened themselves up and just as Ziva was about to walk to her car, Tony pulled her back.

Pushing her against himself he licked her neck before sending shivers down her spine by whispering in her ear

'Round two?'


End file.
